Familiar Faces
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Finally Updated! Yay!!! What happens when Audrey lets love interfere with work? Please review!
1. Lucy Who?

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic on the site! Hope you like it! It's updated!! Yay! Please review! I like reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ER, I don't own the doctors (although I wish I owned Dr. Cater! Hehe!! ( ) and I don't own much else other than this computer, so suing me isn't worth your while!  
  
Familiar Faces  
  
Chapter Two: Lucy Who?  
  
  
  
Carter felt as though he had been socked in the stomach. It couldn't possibly be Lucy's cousin. It was just way too freaky for him to even begin to deal with.  
  
"Luce…..Lucy who?" he asked, stuttering in disbelief.  
  
"Lucy Knight." Audrey replied, calmly. "Did you know her?"  
  
"Um, a, um….no. I didn't." he stammered.  
  
"Really? I know that she did her residency here. When did you start working at County General?" asked Audrey, innocently.  
  
"Well, I always have." He replied. "But I started in surgery. I probably hadn't decided to change to emergency medicine yet."  
  
He hoped that sounded somewhat believable. It was partially the truth, he had started out in surgery. But he couldn't tell her that he knew Lucy, more than knew her. He couldn't tell her about the friction between them, or the chemistry he had felt. He couldn't let her know that they had kissed once. And he most definitely couldn't let her know that he had pretty much caused her death – or at least felt that he had caused her death.  
  
"That makes sense." She responded, full-heartedly believing him.  
  
"I'm sure I would have liked her if I had known her." Said Carter.  
  
Carter looked around him uneasily as Audrey finished the last few bites of her sandwich. He noticed a nurse dressed in green scrubs walking quickly toward him.  
  
"Abby!" called Carter.  
  
Under any other circumstances, Carter would not have been so excited to see Abby Lockheart. The two had dated briefly last year, and it ended with a long, messy breakup. Abby had almost caused Carter to return to his addictions when he had tried to help her. He had honestly cared about her, and she broke his heart. Abby was usually the last person Carter wanted to see, but at least she was interrupting this weird conversation.  
  
"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but we have an MVA coming in. Multiple traumas." She explained.  
  
"That's ok, we were just finishing." Replied Carter. "Abby, this is my new med student, Audrey Turner."  
  
"We've met." Replied Abby, coyly.  
  
Obviously Abby didn't like Audrey too much. Why would she? Audrey was bubbly, cheerful, and full of life. Abby was an introvert, and not very sociable.  
  
"Well, Audrey, looks like you get to witness your very first trauma!" exclaimed Carter.  
  
"I guess I do!" replied Audrey, following Carter out of the Cafeteria.  
  
"Oh boy!" exclaimed Abby, sarcastically, as she followed both of them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so short! I ran out of time. The next one will be longer I promise! Review! Thanks! 


	2. Just My Luck

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic on the site! Hope you like it! And please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ER, I don't own the doctors (although I wish I owned Dr. Cater! Hehe!! ( ) and I don't own much else other than this computer, so suing me isn't worth your while!  
  
  
  
Familiar Faces  
  
Chapter One: Just My Luck  
  
Dr. John Truman Carter walked through the automatic doors into his ER. It was a typical autumn day, and the ER was filled with typical autumn patients; kids with broken bones and sprained ankles from playing sports, homeless people feigning illness in order to get a warm meal and a bed, and other people with various maladies. It looked pretty quiet, and Carter hoped it would stay that way. After the events of the past week, he wasn't up to a busy day.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Carter, how are you doing?" asked Jerry, from his seat at the front desk.  
  
"Eh, not bad. I've been better though." Responded Carter in a somewhat depressed tone.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to hear about your grandmother." Said Jerry, in an apologetic tone.  
  
"Thanks Jerry. It was a beautiful service, just the way Gamma would have wanted it." Replied Carter. "Anything big happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Lets see…" thought Jerry. "Oh! The new med students arrived."  
  
"I completely forgot about that! How bad have you guys been hassling them?" asked Carter, knowingly.  
  
"Oh, you know, your standard rectals, errands to the morgue. Basic stuff." Replied Jerry mischievously.  
  
"Oh great. I'm sure Weaver loves that. Who'd I get assigned to?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there was a last minute change. The one you were supposed to have, that kid from California?" asked Jerry.  
  
"Oh yeah, what was his name?" asked Carter, trying to remember.  
  
"Jack Percy." Answered Jerry.  
  
"Right, so what happened?" inquired Carter.  
  
"He got 'the calling'" replied Jerry.  
  
"What calling?" asked Carter, thoroughly confused.  
  
"The Lord's calling." Said Jerry, laughing.  
  
"Good for him. So I don't have a student?" asked Carter, in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Don't think you're getting off that easy." Replied Jerry. "You'll be teaching a transfer from Boston. Her name is Audrey Turner, she got here last week. Since you were away, I had her tag along with Pratt and his student."  
  
"I hope he didn't mess her up too much." Remarked Carter in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Nah, she seems smart enough to know how to handle him." Replied Jerry.  
  
'Ok, well, I'm gonna go put my stuff in my locker. Tell her to be at the desk in 5 minutes." Ordered Carter.  
  
"Sure thing Doc." Replied Jerry.  
  
With that, Carter walked to the staff lounge. He sighed heavily as he removed his jacket and reached for his white lab coat and stethoscope. He slammed his locker shut and proceeded to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. After taking a few energizing sips, he returned to the front desk. Then he saw her. She was standing at the desk, talking to Jerry. She had thick, shiny strawberry blonde hair that was chin-length, and sparkling sapphire eyes. Her pale complexion was accented by rosy cheeks, and a dazzling smile. He knew, in his heart, that it was his med student, yet he hoped it wasn't, because she was the most gorgeous women he had ever seen in his life. He must have looked dazed, because when Malik walked by, he stopped.  
  
"That," he remarked, "is your new student. Isn't she a babe?"  
  
"Malik!" scolded Carter. "Don't talk about my med student like that!"  
  
"I call em like I see em." He replied, walking away.  
  
She was a babe. Just my luck, thought Carter, as he approached Jerry.  
  
"Ah, here he is." Said Jerry. "Audrey, this is Dr. Carter, Dr. Carter, this is your new student, Audrey Turner."  
  
"Hi Audrey, nice to meet you." Said Carter, extending his hand.  
  
"Hi Dr. Carter." She responded, giving him a huge smile.  
  
That smile, seeing her face up close. She looked very familiar. He couldn't figure out why though.  
  
"Sorry about not being here when you arrived." Said Carter.  
  
"Oh, please, don't worry about it. Jerry told me. I'm so sorry about your grandmother." She replied.  
  
"Thank you." He replied. "So has Dr. Pratt been keeping you busy?"  
  
"Well, as busy as possible. Apparently us med students arrived at a pretty uneventful time." She remarked.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. Just wait until your first night shift – then you'll see what emergency medicine is all about." Said Carter, sarcastically.  
  
"Pretty much all I've had to deal with so far are a few broken bones, some stitches and a head lac or two."  
  
"Not a bad start." Replied Carter. "Have you done any examinations yet?"  
  
"I'm an expert at rectals!" Audrey exclaimed, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah, Jerry told me. It's standard protocol to give the newbies a hard time." He explained.  
  
"That's alright – might as well get used to it." She replied. "Actually, I was in the middle of a sprained ankle when Jerry paged me. Should I go finish?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get some charts, and I'll observe how you do making rounds." Suggested Carter.  
  
"Okay." She replied, flashing another smile.  
  
Carter followed Audrey to curtain 3. She was perfect. Very smart, he could tell already, he wouldn't have any problems with her. She was incredibly nice and outgoing. Why the hell did she have to be his med student? He knew the rules about dating your own med student – it couldn't happen. So, he would just have to be faced with teaching this kind, beautiful woman, and nothing else.  
  
"This is Anthony Carlin. He rolled his ankle playing soccer. It's just a minor sprain, so I treated it with silicon and wrapped it in an ace bandage." Reported Audrey.  
  
"Ok – good. Also, I'll prescribe him some Tylenol with codine for the pain. And make sure you keep it iced and elevated as much as possible. No soccer for about four weeks, and you should be on crutches for at least two." Ordered Carter.  
  
"Ok." Replied the patient.  
  
"If you have any problems, just come back, and we'll help you out." Said Carter, as he handed him a prescription. "Audrey, could you please discharge Anthony?"  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
Carter watched for the next 3 hours as Audrey made rounds. Stitching people up, bandaging sprains and doing it all with a smile on her face. She had great technique, and good bedside manner. She would make a fine doctor. Around 5:00, Carter suggested they stop for a break. They sat in the cafeteria, eating sandwiches and talking.  
  
"So, where are you from originally?" asked Carter.  
  
"I grew up New Jersey." She replied. "My Mom is a teacher and Dad is a doctor."  
  
"Oh, following in his footsteps huh?" asked Carter.  
  
"Well, sort of. He has a family practice. I'm actually following my cousin's path." She replied.  
  
"Oh really? He's a doctor too?" asked Carter.  
  
"Well, she would have been. She passed away during her 4th year of med school." Replied Audrey, with a sad tone.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Carter.  
  
"Yeah, well, emergency medicine was her thing. I'm picking up where she left off." Said Audrey.  
  
"Well, I bet she'd be happy about that." Offered Carter.  
  
"I hope so. She actually did her residency in Chicago." Remarked Audrey.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Carter. "Maybe I knew her. What was her name?"  
  
"Lucy Knight." Answered Audrey.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe! A cliffie! So what'd you think? Tell me by reviewing! If I get enough, I'll continue! Thanks! 


	3. First Time for Everything.........

A/N: I know you love updates! So here ya go! Sorry it took so long! But here it is! Enjoy! And review so I'll write more!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own ER, I still don't own the doctors, and I still own pretty much nothing, so you still shouldn't sue me!  
  
  
  
Familiar Faces  
  
Chapter Three: First Time For Everything……  
  
  
  
Carter rushed through the halls, trying to make his way the the ER. Audrey and Abby were close behind. He finally reached the front desk where Dr. Susan Lewis stood, waiting for him.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." She remarked.  
  
"What? We were on a dinner break." Said Carter.  
  
"Whatever. We have an MVA coming in with multiple injuries." She informed him.  
  
"So Abby tells me. When will they be here?" he asked.  
  
"ETA 5 minutes." She responded. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's Audrey, my med student." He replied. "We just got back from the cafeteria."  
  
"Oh she's pretty! Already had dinner huh?" asked Susan, jokingly.  
  
"What? She's my student, so we have the same dinner break. Why does everyone assume that I want to date every woman in this building?" asked Carter.  
  
"Chill Carter, I was being funny. Lighten up!" exclaimed Susan.  
  
"Fine, just please don't let people get the idea that I'm attracted to her." Carter requested.  
  
"Ok……why?" asked Susan.  
  
"Because she's my student, that's why. Just do it, ok?" he pleaded.  
  
"Ok, fine." Susan complied, realizing she had over stepped her boundaries. "So, where is that trauma?"  
  
No sooner had Susan uttered those words, when the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics burst through the door, wheeling a patient.  
  
"We have an MVA, auto versus roller-blader. This is the blader. She's approximately 16. Pulse weak and thready, heart rate 48. We couldn't get a line en route." Yelled out the paramedic. "Multiple head injuries, possible rupture of the spleen."  
  
"Carter, you and Abby take this one, I'll send Chuny in, and I'll get the next one." Called Susan.  
  
"Ok Audrey." Said Carter. "Showtime!"  
  
Carter and Abby ran down the hall with the medic and the gurney, Audrey close behind. They made it to Trauma 2.  
  
"Ok everyone, on my count." Called Carter. "1, 2, 3!"  
  
They lifted the girl off of the gurney and placed her on the trauma room table. Chuny hooked her up to a heart monitor while Abby stuck an IV through her arm. Machines were beeping, Carter was screaming out orders.  
  
"I need a ten blade!" he called as Chuny handed him a scalpel. "She needs 10 milliliters of morphine."  
  
Audrey looked at the massive amounts of blood covering the patient, the floor and the doctors and nurses working on her. She began to feel very nauseous.  
  
"Here." Said Abby, pushing a tube at Audrey. "Put this on her stomach and suction the blood so we can see what we're doing."  
  
All of the sudden Audrey felt very sick and dizzy. She watched as the room spun around.  
  
"Audrey! Audrey!" called Carter. "Are you ok?" 


	4. I Admit It!!

A/N: Hi! I know it's been forever! But, it's updated again. Between finals, end of the year crap, and some family illnesses, I haven't had too much time to myself. In about a week, I'll be done with school which means I'll have more time than I know what to do with! Expect lots more updates then! This should be enough to tide you over. Enjoy!  
  
Please, please, please review! I haven't gotten many, and if I don't get enough, I won't continue the story! That being said, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them, nope, don't sue me.  
  
Familiar Faces  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: I Admit It!!  
  
  
  
"Can someone please help her?" asked Carter frantically, noticing how sick Audrey looked. He glanced at Abby helplessly.  
  
"Don't look at me, she's your student." Snapped Abby.  
  
"I got it." Yelled Chuny. She walked over to Audrey and led her out of the room. They walked down the hall into the lounge.  
  
"Here." Said Chuny, resting Audrey on the couch. "You sit down and I'll get you something to drink."  
  
"Ok." Replied Audrey, weakly.  
  
Chuny went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of orange juice. She poured a glass and brought it to Audrey.  
  
"Thanks." Audrey replied as Chuny handed her the glass. "I am so embarrassed."  
  
"Aww, don't be." Chuny reassured her. "It happens to the best of us."  
  
"I must have looked like such an idiot. All these years of med school, dealing with all kinds of gross things, and I almost pass out over a little blood!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It was your first trauma. Believe me, you are not the only one to freak out a little." Chuny told her.  
  
"I can imagine what Dr. Carter must think of me now." Audrey remarked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
Chuny picked up on it right away.  
  
"You like Carter!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What! No, no way!" Audrey replied, immediately on her guard.  
  
"Then why would you care so much about what he thinks?" asked Chuny.  
  
"Because he's my teacher, and I want him to respect me as a doctor." Audrey replied.  
  
"And because you like him!" exclaimed Chuny. "Come on, just admit it!"  
  
"No. Things spread like wildfire in this hospital. I don't need some silly rumor floating around, threatening my reputation." Explained Audrey.  
  
"Ok. Fine. Have it your way." Replied Chuny, heading for the door.  
  
"Chuny, wait!" exclaimed Audrey. "You're right, I do like Carter."  
  
"I knew it!" yelled Chuny.  
  
  
  
TBC! Review or I won't write anymore! 


End file.
